


Hell Boy

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: FrUK - Fandom, Rusame - Fandom, UkUs - Fandom, amerus - Fandom, prucan - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, OC, Thriller, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say if you go on this website and type in someone's name, it allows you the wish to kill the person that's in the way of your happiness. New student Alfred Jones(bubbly blonde) befriends everyone at Hetalia High. Innocent fellow that only wants you to hold his hand to the moon and back. No one ever had suspect the american, he had no enemies, just friends while he keeps gaining popularity. Just a cheeky fellow who wouldn't hurt a fly, but always ends up at the scene of the countless crimes that have occurred since his appearance to this town. Did anyone really ask about his backstory? Ivan(President of the art club and popular hockey player) starts having feelings for his little sunflower. More like a sick obsession that causes him to stalk or make sure he's always in his sight. The Russian soon finds out that his angel has two identities that could cause trouble at their beloved school. <br/>Can Ivan really be dating the person known as Hell Boy!?</p><p> </p><p>[Hell Girl Parody]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sadik Adnan, the Turkish exchange student held his chest as he began coughing up his own blood on the cold pavement. "Fuck...ngh..." He felt his insides literally turn inside out causing him to moan from pain. The pain was to much for his body, he felt his arms wobble from loss of blood. The brunette glanced forward at the scenery in front of him, the small local park flashed into an image of his Taiwan girlfriend Yuna. She wore a red traditional dress with her raven hair wrapped back into ball piggy tails. She watched him with beady eyes as he whimpers from his insides forcing blood to move up to his mouth to make a bloody puddle on the ground. Sadik squinted his eyes up, "Yuna, Yuna! Help me Yuna!" His faithful lover began giggling from the pleading expression, then she went full on laughter, howling up to the dark, blue sky. "Ahaha! Do you feel it Sadik? Hm? Every time you would cheat on me. You would make my insides turn inside out from lack of trust. How does it feel?" The Turkish brunette was going to curse her, but the blood rushing from the back of his throat demanding to be dumped out of his mouth, beat him to it. His hand tried to reach toward the girlfriend who started settling down from her laughter. All the blood from his hand was completely gone and fell to the ground with a huge thud. 

 

"Yuna..."

 

"You were my first! How dare you lay with another girl and get her pregnant!"

 

The poor teenage boy suddenly was covered with babies clutching at his skin. He was to weak to kick them off as he just laid on the ground feeling their little fingers rip his bare skin off. The infants didn't have eyes, just a big, spiky teeth smile. It gave off a demonic aura surrounding him. The gorgeous Taiwan girl turned into a woman with a mini black dress on and red hair. She looked in her twenties, not looking even a little like his beloved. The woman snickered as her big black high heels walk over to him being feasted on by preborns. "Do you understand your sin now?" The devilish voice asked him. Another person came from behind who was a tall raven man in regular teenage looking outfit, he looked like a senior. "A woman's heart so needy for love will murder for pure justice to the unfaithful." Sadik glared at the man from the corner of his eye, "shut the fuck up." From the other side of his body was an old bald man who just smiled kindly, "no apology?"  
The exchange student started shouting,

"Why should I!? She only had sex with me once and wanted to wait till we were married! I'm not a time machine, I'm not sure if we'll be fucking together!" 

The black haired boy who had both his eyes covered smirked downward and revealed the person behind him, "there you have it sir." Adman eyes widen in shock at the person standing right over his half eaten body, "i-it's...you!?" The dull expression the person in front of him gazed down with no emotion what so ever.

"O pitiful shadow, lost in the darkness,  
Bringing torment and pain to others.  
O damned soul, wallowing in your sin.  
Perhaps...it is time to die."

 


	2. Chapter 2

~

Today Ivan Braginski came to school early to finish his latest project for the art show coming up. As leader of the club, he was suppose to set an example for the newbies. He was drawing a sunflower field with his mother in the center holding a bundle of the amazing flowers. With him and his siblings playing through the field, the happy faces could tell the story of this artwork. The Russian ran a hand through his bleach blonde hair, "hm? I feel like I'm missing something..."

"Yeah, a vagina. Mary Sue."

Ivan sighed, "hello Gilbert." The albino asshole always ended up coming into the art room just to annoy him. Gilbert is his teammate on the hockey team. "Tell me why your wasting your time stroking your paint brush in here, when we can actually practice for this weekends game!" The bleach blonde turned to the white haired boy, "art let's me express myself like how you express yourself through cheesy pickup lines." Gilbert's pet bird came in the room and began chirping around frantically, he glanced up at his pet and snapped his fingers. "Thanks Gilbird, I forgot! Hey Ivan have you heard the rumor?!"

 

"Not the one about you and the lunch-"

 

"Ahahahaha-no! There's this website where you put someone's name in and they'll die! It has to be the works of hell boy!!!" 

Ivan sighed again, he was surrounded by utter idiots. "I've heard about that for the past three months and it's complete bullshit Gilbert. Don't believe everything you hear. Haven't you heard of don't believe what's on the back of a candy wrapper, da?" The albino boy snorted, "then explain how Sadik has gone missing!" The Russian put his brush down on the table," the exchange student from Turkey?" "Yeah! He went missing yesterday. The police suspect it's Yuna, since she was super pissed at him for cheating on her and getting Angela pregnant. Though they have no evidence that she did it soooooooo." Raising the paint brush back up, Ivan began painting his mother pale colored face again, "nyet, Yuna wouldn't do that, I'd be mad to if my lover cheated, but she would never kill him. She really did love him." 

 

"Well did you at least hear about the cute new student?"

 

"No, why would I care?" "Cause if you let me have your older sister, I'll let you get first dibs on the new meat." The Prussian boy had to expect he was going to be hit with a paintbrush cup. Ivan is very protective of his sisters, mostly his oldest cause she's vulnerable. "Well fuck, don't get all salty over there snowball, ja? Let's go see the new kid! He's hanging around the British nag and the perverted French guy." Ivan groaned, "as much as that sounds terrific, I need to get this picture done before class starts." Gilbert snorted and signaled for Gilbird to follow him out of the door. "Alright "Vanya"." The red eyed boy quickly grabbed the small yellow bird and fled before the other paint brush cup could've been thrown.

When he was alone, Ivan went back to layering his mothers blonde hair in yellow paint that made her painted smile glow. The bleach blonde tried to focus on his drawing, but he kept thinking about that rumor.  
"Hell Boy?"  
Why would anyone use it? If you have a problem with someone you should be face to face with them. Kolkolkol their ass or use faucet, that's how I'm not fucked with here. I wonder where that exchange student went... A faint knock came from outside, unlike Gilbert, some people have manners and won't barge in. Before the Russian could answer, the person kicked the door open, "IT'S BRITTNEY BITCH!" Startled by the sudden movement, Ivan felt it was best to put his brush down before he did something he'd regret. His back was toward the person with the loud mouth. "HEEEEEEEY BROOOO I CAME HERE CAUSE IGGY AND FROG SAYS YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN OF THE ART CLUB?" Speaking as he turned, "I am, so what's it to you?" Sounding harsh on purpose was his goal till he turned to see the asshole to be quite lovely. A blonde boy two feet smaller than him with perfect crystal blue eyes. He pushed up his glasses and grinned up, "I'm Alfred Jones the new kid!And the herrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooo!" Great another ignorant ass like Guilbert, but this was one is just... Touching the ends of his scarf, the Russian coughed, "Ivan Braginski."

 

~


	3. Chapter 3

The small blonde had an amused expression formed, "duuuude, your accent is hilarious! Are you a commie or something?" The attraction he first had for Alfred turned into disgust, "I'm not a "commie", I'm Russian. How would you feel if I called you a capitalist pig?" Alfred growled, "is that a fat joke!? Not cool bruh! If I'm American and your a commie, let's have a race to the moon!" Ivan put his hands on the table in an irritated matter. It's true his dream ever since he was little was to walk on the moon, but that's not the case right now. He just wanted this annoying boy to leave him alone. "Back to your comment on joining the art club, you must pass a simple test." Alfred marched over to the bleach blonde and saluted him, "I'm ready for this test!" 

 

"Great. All you have to do is draw a perfect circle."

 

The American shrugged his slender shoulders, and walked past the taller boy to the printing paper by the teachers desk. Alfred picked up a single piece of copy paper with a pencil, and made his way over to the metal desk. He made a simple circle like Ivan requested. The taller one however shook his head in disapproval, "nyet." Taking his circle drawing from out of his hands as he spoke,"you failed. There's no such thing as a perfect circle. Nothing is perfect." He knew this boy was going to fail it since he asked to join. Which sadden him for some reason, maybe because this boy looked like a sunflower. Glows with locks of golden hair and crystal blue eyes that made his tan skin stick out perfectly. This boy was the definition of beauty. Alfred huffed and gripped the paper away from him. Ivan was still thinking about the boys good looks to flinch when the paper was out of his hands. "Nyet yourself! The circle isn't perfect sure, but because I made it, it's perfect to me. Artwork is suppose to reflect off of you." Well he wasn't expecting that answer, "fine Fredka...you're in."  
"Oh my god! Yaaaaaaaay!...What's this?" The smaller boy glanced over to the three quarters done painting. Ivan smiled tenderly at his artwork, "this is my entry to the art museum in the library." "Entry?" "Da, an entry for a contest to be put in the hall of fame of artwork from the most gifted students." Alfred looked back and forth from his photo to the taller boy, "you belong in that hall with this gorgeous painting! She's gorgeous!"  
"Da, she's beautiful. My mother loved sunflowers." His blue eyes blinked twice, "loved?" Confusion was on his face till he realized what the past term had meant. "I'm sorry..." "It's fine, she's in a better place, I'll see her again." Alfred smiled and shrugged, "well while your waiting to die, why not show me around?" Ivan took the apron he had on to keep paint off of his uniform off. "Very well, I guess I can finish this in art. Let me see your schedule?" The blonde handed him the poorly crumpled up piece of paper. The Russian opened it to reveal the schedule. It looks like they have 4th, lunch, and 7th together. Maybe he can convince the bubbly boy to sit with him at lunch. Imagining Gilbert trying to get Alfred to have sex with him while Ivan was trying to eat was however not good for his appetite."Well your 1st class is on the east wing of the school in room 106. A word of advice, don't talk in math class. Mr. Collin hates talking. Looks like we have science class together with Mrs. Jeine in 4th hour on the top floor by the zoology room. Also Mr. Finn in 7th hour for history class by the boys bathroom." Alfred walked over to the front door to leave the art room.   
"Well before I can find a good nickname to give you, I'll just call you by your name. Come on Ivan!-"

 

"You can call me Vanya?" It cringed him for thinking about the blonde calling him Vanya in front of their youth friends. "Vanya? Okie! Take me on a tour! Show me everything! Wait, SHOW ME THE CAFETERIA!!!!!" 

 

~

 

"Ivan dude do the cafeteria have McDonald's burgers!? I'm starving!"

 

"It's only 6:45 in the morning, I highly doubt it."

 

Justin watched the younger teens walk down the empty hallway blabbing on useless stuff. The blonde cautiously wrapped his arm around the Russian forcing himself to cling to the other. Already watching their little episode in the art room, listening to the Russians thoughts. It was hard to not cringe at his thoughts on the younger boy. He wasn't in the mood for school, he didn't want to wake up early, and most of all he hates watching over Alfred being cheeky to the scholars.  
"Shouldn't you be watching over Yuna seeing how she's progressing from her exes death?" The British voice that came from the raven boy groaned, "oi you old geezer, I spied on her already and she's been smiling the whole day. Yuna was spotted walking with some Japanese boy inside the school, she was flushed and quite pleasant since the other day." The man wearing a red sweater vest and black slacks held a black coffee up while sipping ever so often. The mans name was Migone Hatuno, an old asian man. He scratched his shiny bald head and pursed his lips together, staring over to the raven in the school uniform that made him resemble a regular student. A white collar, short sleeve shirt and the grey plaid pants, with his black hair still covering his eyes. Migone couldn't remember the last time he's seen his eyes without them being used to see through walls at their victims or read their thoughts and see their dreams. "Jealousy isn't the color that's allowed in this schools uniform, Mr. Braylon." Justin growled, "bite the wiener. No one here is jealous...I'm just tired from waking up at six in the fucking morning." 

 

"Really? It's not that Alfred chose a Russian boy over you?"

 

The smoke was coming out of the ravens ears in a fuming matter, "f-fuck off, now!" The Asian man bowed, "as you wish. However we got a new request for revenge." Justin sighed, "already?" "Yes. It's from a girl named Monaco. Apparently her so called friends have been torturing her since the first grade and she can't take it anymore. The girls name she wants to be sent to hell is named Seychelle, the leader of their clique. Go investigate."   
"Hn," the boy walked away without saying another word, already reading Monaco's mind, knowing where she was located.

 

~

 

"Monaco?" The blonde girl looked up from her scattered papers. Pushing her glasses up further onto her nose so she can see the three girls in front of her. They found her in the library because this was the place she would escape from reality. The brunette French girl with darken skinned was named Seychelle.   
"Y-Yes Seychelle?"  
"Have you finished our homework yet? And it better be done right. This weekend is Prussia's party after the hockey game and I'll be damned if I'm not going. It's my chance to see my sweet Arthur and have him ask me out!" Monaco nodded her head and whimpered slightly, handing the papers over to the girl on the brunette's left. Seychelle bent down, placing a hand on the blondes shoulder. "Look, I know how much you liked Arthur Kirkland, but it's best if you let me have him. The only thing that would happen to you is that he'd reject you and you'll be heartbroken. I'm just protecting you because you're my best friend." Her brown hair grazed Monaco's cheek as a simple tear rolled down her left cheek, "I know." Seychelle dug into her pocket and held a deck of cards in front of her face. The blonde gasped and reached for the cards, "can I please have it back finally!? Please Seye! I-It was my dad's favorite game, that deck held my childhood with my father, before he died in the army!" The French girl shook her head, "you won't get it till after we get our grades for these papers." Monaco's big eyes began glistening with water forming at the edge if both her eyes. "Seyche, she's going to draw a scene," one of her minions said. The other spoke, "should we teach her a lesson out in back?" Seychelle held her hand up, "no need for hasty behavior." She turned back to Monaco, "if you don't stop those tears from coming out, I'll have to rip this two of hearts-"

"NOOOOOOO PLEASE!!!-GYAAAA!"

 

"Shut the hell up!" Monaco felt one of her minions cover her mouth and the other held her hands up from any defense. "If you don't want daddy's special cards to be ruined, then you'll listen to me and not complain, got it." She nodded sadly, "good. Now I need you to steal Arthur's phone." 

"Eh!?!?! B-But why?" Seychelle held the deck up once again and tsked, "ah, ah, ah." Monaco kept quiet and hung her head.

 

~

 

Monaco walked silently through the halls with her shoulders hunched in an unattractive way. She was afraid, you couldn't blame her truly. Seychelle is forcing her to steal Arthur's phone for some untold reason. The blonde girl hasn't notice that she's being watched by a not so silly blonde boy. Quickly pacing to her classroom, she walked inside normally. The person who was following her had to come to a sudden stop because of the crowd of people on the inside. Walking inside the loud room, she headed to her seat which was behind the British blonde boy. Placing her backpack on the floor, she took her seat. Arthur turned around and smiled at Monaco, "good morning Monaco."  
She smiled back, "good morning Arthur." He turned back around to get himself reading for class. It was their usual greeting before 1st hour would start. It got Monaco through the day just a simple smile from him. He hung his backpack on the back of his seat, giving her a full view of his items. Including a blue iPhone 6 that Seychelle wants to have in her possession. Tapping her pencil against her notebook, she glanced around nervously. She felt a vibration in her long sleeve pocket. Monaco reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to see her text message.

 

Seychelles: Did you get it yet!?!?! :)

 

She glanced up at the blonde who was taking notes on whatever the teacher was talking about. Wanting to learn the new concept they were learning in english class, but she was being pressured by Seychelle to commit basically a crime.

 

Seychelles: Remember...daddy's desk ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I did this..." Monaco held Arthur's phone in her own hands as she walked shamelessly toward the girls bathroom. After she grabbed it from Arthur Kirkland's backpack, Seychelle forced her to ask for a pass to go to the restroom to hand it over. "It's not fair." Two girls walked by her, probably skipping class to chat away. The goth looking girl with blue hair snorted, "if all I had to do was write a name to hell boy, Mrs. Styles would be dead already." The ginger smacked her arm playfully, "Sydney, stop that! It could happen, Yuna was seen pulling a string to a straw doll and next thing you know, Sadik is gone." As they both walked past the nerdy girl with not even a side glance, Monaco stared at the iPhone some more. "Hell boy?" She'd tried two times to put Seychelle's name in, but it just said no URL every time. Those girls won't realize that it's a big load of crap, minding her language not to say it out loud. When the sound of the girls sneakers were unheard, she tried to look back at them. Instead of the two girls, it was a blonde hair boy with black matching glasses as her, wearing a bombers jacket over their assigned uniform. "Ah! You scared me! Ahahahaha!" The American jumped back and bursted into laughter. Monaco blinked at the cheery boy. The blue eyed boy scratched his cheek, "you're by yourself huh?" Her head bobbled in a nodding form, "y-yeah." Alfred smiled, "good," he reached into his pocket to pull out a straw doll. "Here, take this."  
She held her hand up, "thanks, but no. My mother tells me to never take stuff from strangers." He tilted his head, "stranger? But you summoned me?" 

 

"Summoned?"

 

Alfred gazed at her with a now emotionless face and the smile turning into a drawn straight pencil line. "My name is Alfred Jones. You asked for my services to take care of Seychelle, the gorgeous girl with a selfish heart. You're Monaco, a poor unfortunate soul that was taken advantage of by the ones you trusted. Seychelle took your deck of cards that your father had since he was a kid. He was poor as a child, he couldn't buy fancy stuff so the cards were his enjoyment. The army forced your dad into the war, he didn't know he wouldn't come back to his daughter. Monaco he gave you those cards before his death, didn't he?" Monaco took a step closer to the blonde boy, "are you hell boy?" "Here. Take this doll, it's wearing a blue string. When you pull the string you're making a contract with me." She blinked in confusion, "a contract?"

 

"A contract, I'll take your torturer to hell, but you must hold up your end of the bond." Monaco repeated the last few words he said, "my end of the bond?" Alfred nodded, "when you pull that string, two graves are made. You will be taken to hell also."

 

"What!?!?!"

 

The blonde held his hands up, "well not till you die of course. The rest is up to you on how you live your life." Monaco couldn't believe that hell boy was in this school, attending it for this whole year. Should she tell-"Tell a soul about me and I'll kill you right away." She gasped when the American boy turned around and walked out of sight. 

 

~

 

Alfred walked out of view of the girl and made contacted with his teammates. Ariana was brushing her long red hair, "well she's scared to death." Pulling her short teacher skirt down to cover her noticeable panties, "this fucking outfit is driving me up the wall! I think those freshmen boys were staring at my bum." Migone put a hand on the small blonde boys slender shoulder, "Alfred don't you think you could've been a little more sensitive to her. A woman's heart is filled with tenderness, love, hate, and order. Never take advantage of their feelings, you'll regret it." Justin had his hands crossed over his chest as he leaned against the school wall. Groaning, he decided to put their words into a language Alfred could understand. "What big boobs and old windbags is trying to say is, you are an ass." Alfred smacked Migone's hand away, "it had to be done. I sensed she was thinking about snitching me out to the principal. Justin, check what she's doing." Ariana flipped her hair back while admiring her young boss. "Hun, you can't overthink this. You started school for a few days, no one has suspect you yet. Yuna has kept her mouth shut." The American nodded, "true, but every girl is different. This girl however makes me feel worried."

Justin had lifted up his bangs to reveal a green eye as he placed his palm to his eye. They were gifted differently, the green one sees through objects as the blue one sees the future. No one knew that he had a one green and a blue eye. Like a cat, he was gifted with powers. His gift was able to read minds and see through walls to let them keep an eye on the students, he also had the power to talk to the humans. Making them think, they're talking to their conscience, when I reality, they're talking to a demon. 

 

===========================

 

"But you were the one that told me to do it!"

"Shut up! You've been betraying me by flirting with Arthur every morning for this whole damn year!" Monaco was held down by Seychelle's loyal minions. The blonde woman smirked as she pushed her filthy boot into the side of her temple on her face. "Seye, I would never-"

"Shut up!" 

The other minion with brown hair plunged her foot into Monaco's abdomen. The frantic kicking cause her thick glasses to fall of her face and slide over to Seyechelle's red converse. A minute went by before the leader spoke. "So," she thrusted downward onto the glasses to make them shatter like glasses. "I thought you were a good puppy, but your dirty, just like everyone here." Turning away on her heels away from the blue eyes bonded girl. "Dirty puppies don't deserve treats....so I guess this means you need to be punished." Opening a stall door, the brunette revealed a toilet. Smirking widely, she dangled Monaco's deck on top of the filthy water that was used for waste. The blonde girl had to squint her eyes from lack of sight, when she noticed the toilet and cards, she cried. "No wait. I'm sorry please!"

Seyechelle stared at her perfectly done nails, not buying the apology, "tell me that you're sorry a thousand times. I'll gladly give them back without a single scratch." Monaco held her head down in shame with tears bursting out from fear, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I don't accept your fake apology."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She snickered at the poor defenseless girl just begging her daddy's cards out of harm. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
Opening her eyes to see the deck slip out of Seyechelle's hand, "oopsie!"  
"Nooooooooooooo!" She was still held down, forced to stare at the cards being flushed down the swirly water into the sewer. The girls let go of her as Seyechelle walked out. Before muttering, "drop it."

 

===========================

 

She's crying."

 

Ariana twitched, "see!? You guys need to be nicer to girls, our harmonies make us overthink!-"

 

"No. She went to the restroom to meet with Seychelle. Well apparently she took the phone happily, and told her that she was going to tell Arthur that Monaco stole it. I guess Arthur was taking a liking to Monaco more then her. She threw her cards into the toilet and flushed them down when Monaco refused the blaming her out. Now she's alone, crying her eyes out from the lost of her fathers prize possession." Migone shook his head, "looks like I'll be needed soon. See you guys." The older man began dissolving in the air as his figure became invisible. Ariana tsked the older man, always suspecting the worse out of the women. "So Alfred, that Russian boy is a little cutie, eh? You should try to get some of that." Jones glanced away and decided to ask another favor from Justin.   
"Justin?"

"Well sure, waste my life staring into some hockey players boring life." The raven plopped his hand back onto the green eye.

 

===========================

The bleach blonde kept glancing at the clock to the teacher. Time was going by slowly, he thought the bigger hand went back a few seconds to despite him. "Psssssssssst. Pssssssssst."  
Ivan grabbed the attention of the Chinese boy sitting next to him, "what you want?" An annoyed Asian accent was whispered back to him from his friend Yao Wang. The Russian ripped a piece of paper out of his english notebook and scribbled on a piece of paper of a drawing of a boy with demonic horns and a spiky tail. Writing 'do you know who this is?' on the top. Passing it to him when their teacher turned his back toward the class. Yao un crumpled the paper to stare at the image with a blank face. 

 

"My little birdies, do you not understand the beauty in english. We're the words, let us be heard!"

 

Ivan was going to be sick by this gay ass english man. He was hit in the nose by the paper ball, bouncing off his face to land in front of him. Ivan gave Yao a hateful glare before he opened the sheet to read his answer.

'Kiku?'

The Russian was twitching. Yao has been furious with the Japanese boy from their art class because he's liked more by his sister Yuna. It's brother jealousy, I get it, but he needs to get over it. Writing back he wrote, 'no. Let me start over. Do you know about hell boy?' Tossing it lightly over to the Chinese kids desk, their mad teacher god on his desk. "Dance children! Dance! We live thy life of thy founder, Shakespeare!" Yao handed it back to him, 'yes and it's stupid Japanese shit. Go ask the hentai freak that draws gigantic breast for a living.'

===========================

 

"He's discussing hell boy with a rather rude Chinese boy."

 

Ariana elbowed Alfred playfully, "he can't stop thinking about ya!" Holding his shoulder, Alfred asked, "Justin read his mind! Tell me what he's thinking about." The raven gawked, "what am I!? A genie!? Fine, this is your last wish." Pulling his bangs up once again, but showing his blue eye this time, he pressed his palm against it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Why is everyone so damn obsessed with hell boy. Maybe there could be someone just spreading rumors for a kick. No, I'm not going to think about this. It's almost lunch time...maybe I should meet up with Fredka before it starts. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

~

 

"Nah Seyechelle, you finally came back." She fluttered her eyelashes at Mr. Crane with a flirtatious aura. "Sorry sir! My friend Monaco broke her glasses and I needed to take her to the nurse. Clumsy her, she stepped on them!" The older man patted the brunette's shoulder proudly, "a good friend. Go take your seat" Ivan glared   
at the sashay walk she made over to the seat in front of him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ugh, this bitch walks in. I hate Seyechelle, especially that fake smile. She's been gone for almost twenty minutes just to go to the bathroom, but Americans are such dumbasses, they don't give a shit. 

Do you like Alfred?

I just met him...I can't just get feelings for a stranger."

But he has a great ass.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ivan started blushing from his thought. Was he really thinking that!? God...he is a pervert....Yao glanced over at him, "did you realize that you're gay? If so, please stay three feet away from me."

 

~

 

Justin took his hand away from his eye. Alfred tilted his head, "well!?" The raven hated the blondes crushes so he lied, "he was thinking about what time Family Guy was going to be on."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Ask him-"

"You already used your three wishes!" Turning away, heading for the hall, Justin walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Ariana walked down the halls that used to be filled with children, though it's class time. Her heels tapped on the marble floor with every step she made. As a form of a teacher, she was well respected highly, but sometimes harassed by the sick students or coworkers at this dumb school. Men were just pigs in her eyes. She's been Alfred Jones' human controller and shadow caster since fourteen million years ago. Controlling people was really the best part, she loved forcing people to do her bid. Whenever somebody tries to hurt her partners, she was allowed the gift of taking away someone's freedom. A shadow caster is taking the people sent to hell to live a nightmare before they depart to everlasting pain. Which was mostly the appetizer for hell. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw the girl named Monaco, their summoner this time for revenge. Her head was down as sniffles were heard where she was standing. She had the little girl in her algebra class for 6th hour, a terrific pupil. Spaces out a lot, but very smart. "Monaco. Shouldn't you be in class?" The blonde shrieked at the stern voice and had to step closer to her teacher to realize that Mrs. Sharama was standing three feet away.

"Uh, yes Mrs. Sharama. It's just...my glasses broke, such a clumsy girl I am." 

Ariana eyes show sadden feelings to the girls obvious lie, "are you sure someone hasn't stepped on your glasses?" Monaco shook her head, "no...it was my fault." The blue eyed girl kept the straw doll behind her back, gripping it tightly so her knuckles were white.  
"Um...Mrs. Sharama...You know the new kid...Alfred Jones?..." The woman raised a long eyebrow down at the girl who wouldn't make eye contact. "Yes, a marvelous student, why Monaco?" Something made her flinch, probably the feeling of the boss near her or the doll sending danger vibes through her body. "N-Nothing! Sorry just forget it."

"Well get back to class before your teacher thinks you ditched."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Her footsteps became louder by the fast paced she went down the hall.

~

 

Alfred kept his gaze on the grumpy old British boy. "Shut your bloody mouth you sick frog!" The Russian agreed to sit with his fatherly figure and the frog. Ivan was happy to sit with them, but was pissed that his friend Gilbert decided to invite himself also. "Ah shut your own face bushy brows! I want to talk to the beautiful Alfred. How was your first week at this school my love, hm?" The French blonde blew a kiss toward the American as Arthur gripped his long hair.

Alfred sipped his soda, "well I'm excited for my first day of art club! Vanya said I can be the VP of the club. So it's been exciting!" Gilbert snorted, "Vanya, huh?" The albino got out of his seat and walked around so he was now between Alfred and Ivan. Gilbird flew around next to him, in front of the irritated Russians face. "So Alfie have you heard about the curse of this school?" The American stuttered, "c-curse?"

Ivan glared at Gilbert, but the Prussian didn't care, "yes, a curse. The curse of hell boy!" 

Alfred was very good at faking his identity. He looked scared shitless, but he was trying to hide it, "heh, uh never heard of it...No hell boy could face a hero like me! Aha, um...what's the c-curse?"

Gilbert smirked, "legend says if you type a name in a website, the person will go to hell!" The blonde jumped a little pushing into the British boy, "h-hell!? I can't go to hell! I haven't had my first-I mean hundredth kiss yet! O-Or ate a McDonald's pounder in every country!"  
No one let the first thing slide about the first kiss, mostly the French boy.

Francis stood, "as someone who cares for the beautiful America, I volunteer as tribute to show you the beauty of lip contact-" Iggy grabbed his nose and pulled it up, "keep your filthy hands to your damn self!" 

Ivan groaned, why did he agree to eat with these jokes again? Gilbird flew around the bleach blonde's head, this bird was going to be dead or roasted if it keeps moving around his head. 

Suddenly a girl came over to the table. It was Seychelle. Alfred kept his childish expression on as he watched her walk over to Arthur beside him. "Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry to tell you this! Monaco took your phone and I retrieved it from her!" She pulled out a blue iPhone and placed it in front of Arthur. He stopped holding onto the French boys nose, glancing over at his phone in the girls possession.

"The bloody devil? Monaco...I would never think she would do such a cruel thing."

Ivan glared at the girl fake crying, "nyet, I doubt she even did that."

Alfred turned his attention to the Russian boy who stood up to Monaco's bully. She turned bright red, "she did! Ask her, she'll tell you the truth!" Gilbird landed on Gilbert's finger as he gave his own nasty look to the fake girl. Arthur took his phone and thanked the girl before she left.

~

Monaco didn't go to class, she stayed in the hall, staring at the empty air with the straw doll in her hands. 

"Life sucks huh?"

"Hm?" A voice inside her head was speaking to her. It was a British boy's voice. 

"She bullied you since you guys first met. Why let her?"

The blonde girl looked down at the school floor, "I'm not good at standing up for my self..." The voice sighed, "so you rather be a walking matt then be free to go on with your life?" Monaco gasped, "N-No! I want to be free!"

"Then make your choice."

 

She decided, "your bullying ends now!" Monaco gripped the straw doll tightly, "this will be for my fathers honor!"

And like that, the shy girl pulled the string.

~

"Eh," Alfred eyes went from sky blue to dullness. Ivan looked at him with noticing the change of expression.


End file.
